Claws
The Claws are the primary anti-personnel and an offensive ability evolved within Alex Mercer and James Heller. Mercer was able to unlock this ability after consuming a hunter. Similarly, Heller consumes a Brawler and gains Claws.Prototype When activated, the biomass of the arms shifts into three-fingered, one-thumbed talon-like appendages that can used to shred flesh and bone, allowing dismemberment of human-sized enemies with ease, however it is less effective against armor and larger Blacklight creatures. Upgrades Dashing slice Dashing slice is a movement upgrade to the Claws. It is the most powerful slashing-type of attack available from the Claws. Since it is performed while sprinting, charging the attack automatically slides the Prototypes towards the target before delivering the slash. This helps in rapidly closing the distance to the target and can automatically stop to perform a Groundspike attack easier. Groundspike Groundspike is an upgrade and an extension to the Claws. It is highly effective for short or longer-ranged area attack. The biomass from the Claws are channeled into the ground to erupt and impale a targeted enemy or a tight group of enemies. This power can be upgraded to cause maximum damage and area effect. This ability is useful for destroying infected water towers with one strike. Tactical overview The Claws are best put to use as an anti-personnel weapon; their speed allows to shred through large groups of infected and humans in seconds. When upgraded with the Groundspike ability, damage can be caused to distant enemies by clawing the ground and causing massive spikes of Biomass to erupt beneath the target, impaling everything within its proximity. This ability is particularly useful to deal with armored vehicles, and even some larger infected enemies. Although the Claws have their advantages, basic attacks are ineffective against armor, D-Code soldiers, and larger infected. In close combat, the damage dealt against them is very low when compared to the Groundspike attack. Unless attacking a lone target, the Groundspike ability forces Alex Mercer to remain stationary for the duration of the attack. This results in a moment of vulnerability allowing enemies to attack him. Prototype 2 Unlike Mercer, James Heller can use the Claws ability for aerial combat. Heller is capable of attacking an airborne vehicle, causing minimal damage. His Claw Pounce ability improves on Mercer's Dashing Slice by being able to attack at any degree of elevation. Heller also can further mutate his Claws, increasing the rate of damage.Prototype 2 Level 1 - Basic Claws acquired. Level 2 - Claw range increased 25%. Level 3 - Claw Pounce range increased. Level 4 - 25% increase in Claw damage. Trivia * Claws in Prototype ''only use one claw in each paw to strike. Charging a strike allows you to see only the claw in question extend in length before striking. This would help to explain the clean cuts on humans and basic infected. * The edges of Heller's first stage Claws are jagged and resemble a military combat knife. * Heller can perform a Claw Pounce attack to bridge the gap with faraway enemies. Gallery MClaws.png|Mercer with his claws. DSlice.png|Dashing Slice. Claws_v.png|A Concept Art of Mercer's Claws. Claws_gore.png|Claws at work. Prototype_Mercer_Claws.png|A soldier being held by Mercer. Heller Claws Concept scan.jpg|James Heller's Claws concept art. James_Heller.jpg|James Heller in ''Prototype 2. Proto II (4).jpg|James Heller. P2 14.jpg References Category:Offensive Powers Category:Prototype Powers Category:Prototype 2 Powers Category:Featured Articles